


Ferris Wheel. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amusement Parks, Confessions, Crushes, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Stars twinkled with the usual radio bops playing in the background, being drowned out slowly as they got higher and higher. Arriving at the top, the view was beautiful. The people below looking like ants from the bird's view angle.
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Ferris Wheel. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> short and kind of rushed? idk

"Come on, you two!" Sonia called out, full of encouragement and joy. 

She, Chaiki, Nagito, and Hajime decided to go to an amusement park for the evening. The next ride was the Ferris wheel, the princess and the gamer already knowing what they wanted to try and do. 

Whispering to the ride controller, he became invested in the plan and willingly complied. Sonia thanked him and ran back to the line.

Hajime and Nagito stood one behind the other in the queue, waiting to arrive at the front and be seated. Komaeda was just about to be assigned to an area, disrupted suddenly.

"There are quite a few people... Can you and your friend go together?" The worker questioned, only just about hiding the smirk that was threatening to spill through.

Nagito froze for a second, thinking of it as nothing an intermission later, whipping his head around to look at his buddy. "Oh... Um... Hajime?"

"That's fine with me." The brunette grinned.

"Alright..." 

They now sat opposite each other in the carriage, ready to move up a few steps and eventually get to the top and enjoy the view.

The amusement park lights would shine onto where they were on certain occasions and high light eyes along with facial features. The two liked each other that was no doubt, however, both thought that the other didn't return those feelings.

Stars twinkled with the usual radio bops playing in the background, being drowned out slowly as they got higher and higher. Arriving at the top, the view was beautiful. The people below looking like ants from the bird's view angle.

"Nagito." Hajime sighed in an almost excited tone.

"Hm?"

There wasn't much time left before the next crowd of people got on their carriage back at the ground, leaving not too much time to stall the moment.

"I- Oh fuck this we're gonna run out of time."

"What do you mean, Hajime?"

Hinata leaped forward, cupping the other boy's face and colliding their lips. The kiss being returned immediately, Komaeda's finger slipping under the brunette's chin to deepen the contact.

A few cheers could be heard from the bystanders watching, the moment staying for a few more seconds before they split apart; both flushed a crimson shade.

It was slightly awkward, only for a millisecond maximum before they erupted into giggles and spoke about how much they'd both been wanting to do that.


End file.
